Vivre pour ça
by Thjazi
Summary: Spoiler Saison 4! The Hub! Juste avant l'arrivée d'Adama sur le vaisseau-mère, D'Anna, avec l'aide de Roslin, essaie de comprendre les humains... One shot.


_Comme toujours, rien de l'univers de Galactica ne m'appartient (je n'écrirais pas des fanfics, sinon, je les publierais directement), seuls les mots et les avis sont à moi (bon, d'accord, les mots appartiennent à la langue française, ou aux dictionnaires, si vous insistez)_

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira, c'est la première fanfic que je publie sur cette série (moi, nerveuse? Pas du tout!)._

Vivre pour ça

par Thjazi

D'Anna Biers retira sa main du liquide électronique, ses yeux se posant sur l'une des Huit, tout en réajustant le cl de son chemisier bleu. Elle capta le regard intensif de l'un des Leoben, fixé sur le moindre de ses mouvements.

« L'un des rapaces de la Flotte Coloniale vient d'atterrir dans l'un de nos hangars. »

Leoben hocha simplement la tête. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur sans quitter le regard de la Cylon.

« Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il soit transféré dans l'une de nos aires d'atterrissage spécialisées, » répondit-t-il.

Il quitta la salle des contrôles, un Centurion sur ses talons.

D'Anna, quant à elle, se dirigea vers les quartiers attribués à la Présidente des Douze Colonies de Kobol, ainsi qu'à Gaïus Baltar. Ce fut ce dernier qu'elle visita en premier.

Il était allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie, au milieu de ce qui lui semblait être, pour elle, un îlot au centre d'un lac, uniquement accessible par un ponton de bois. Voyant la sérénité sur le visage de Baltar, elle posa la main sur l'un des hauts roseaux entourant le lit, en quête d'informations.

« Tory vient juste de partir, n'est-ce pas? »

Gaïus ouvrit un œil avant de se redresser sur un coude.

« Comment le sais-tu? Tu m'espionnes?

Tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi paisible si tu n'avais eu personne dans ton lit depuis ce matin. Et aucune des Six n'oserait faire de l'ombre à Caprica.

En effet, Tory était là. Très douée, d'ailleurs. D'autant plus libérée de ses obligations envers la vieille lionne. »

D'Anna eut un petit rire sarcastique. Elle secoua doucement la tête et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Tu ne doutes jamais de tes actions, Gaïus?

Je ne fais qu'exécuter la volonté de Dieu. N'est-ce pas là ce que vous vouliez tous?

La volonté de Dieu, en es-tu sûr?

Dieu est le maître absolu en toute chose. Tout ce qu'il donne, il peut le reprendre, seul importe qu'il nous pardonne pour nos fautes. C'est grâce à mon repenti que j'ai eu son pardon. Je transmet ses règles et sa volonté à ceux qui le méritent, ceux qui sont des laissées-pour-compte dans la société régie par Roslin. »

La Cylon posa une main de chaque côté de lui et se pencha, le sourire énigmatique, le forçant à se recoucher. Le regard du docteur se transforma en appréhension à la limite de la terreur.

« Dis-moi, dans lequel de ses commandements Dieu prône-t-il la polygamie? »

Tellement fixé sur ses yeux et l'aura de danger qu'elle émanait, Gaïus n'osait plus répondre. Il perçut cependant un geste d'impatience de la part de la femme au-dessus de lui.

« Il me semble pourtant que Dieu avait demandé à ce que nous croissions...

Et combien de tes nymphomanes en manque d'amour t'ont donné un enfant? »

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel D'Anna préparait son ultime coup.

« Il semblerait que tu sois impuissant sur un point, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres de ta race... Es-tu sûr d'être un envoyé de Dieu, si tu ne peux accomplir la plus simple de ses volontés ? »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus répondre, elle se redressa et s'apprêta à reprendre le ponton de bois quand il l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas refusé l'offre de Caprica lorsqu'elle m'a partagé avec toi !

J'avoue mon ignorance à ce moment-là ; je voulais savoir pourquoi les humains semblent tant apprécier et redouter le simple fait de s'accoupler. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, un fait aussi court et insignifiant vous importe tellement. »

Elle ne prit pas soin d'attendre une quelconque réponse avant de quitter l'îlot et se diriger vers la caverne de Roslin.

D'Anna traversa l'ouverture laissée par la roche, dans laquelle elle ne voyait rien. Il lui fallut cependant attendre d'être entièrement dans l'obscurité avant de pouvoir distinguer des murs, des couloirs, qui lui semblaient étrangement familiers... Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle prit conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait accordé à la Présidente, au point que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu y voir, comme partout ailleurs, mais ce qui constituait réellement la maison de Roslin : le Galactica.

Elle s'aventura un peu plus loin, jusqu'à un sas semblant mener à une pièce importante, sans doute la chambre à coucher. Elle l'ouvrit avec une pointe d'appréhension et fut surprise de n'y voir personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était un endroit dont elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir. Et Dieu sait si elle avait fouiné. La couchette était encastrée dans le mur, et les draps avaient été soigneusement pliés au pied du lit, permettant l'aération des tissus, en un geste tout à fait féminin. Cà et là, les affaires, les dossiers de la Présidente, jusqu'à ses chaussures noires à talons. C'est en se baissant pour les prendre que D'Anna su pourquoi ce lieu lui était beaucoup moins familier que le reste des couloirs ; une odeur masculine flottait, une odeur qui, elle, ne lui était pas inconnue.

La maquette de bateau sur une table au fond la mit sur la voie tandis que l'uniforme posé sur une chaise confirma ses soupçons, en particulier lorsque les épingles de l'Amiral brillèrent sous la lampe allumée.

D'Anna ne prononça pas un mot tout en reculant vers la sortie. Quand elle se retourna, elle manqua de renverser une femme noire qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle ne portat pas l'uniforme, mais un long costume de cérémonie, drapé sur ses épaules et elle se tenait immobile.

Plus petite qu'elle, elle la regardait cependant avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Elle n'est pas ici.

Qui ? Demanda D'Anna.

C'est très attentionné, cependant, de lui apporter ses chaussures, elle sera touchée. »

Sur ce, la femme se retourna et partit. D'Anna la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent à un angle et la laisse juste devant le lagon de l'Hybride.

Roslin était là, au sol, assise avec ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. A ses côtés, cette même femme noire, cette prêtresse de Kobol, en avait-elle déduit.

Aucune des deux ne lui prêta attention.

« Chaque saut nous rapproche du Galactica... Notre maison... Ma maison... »

D'Anna vit la Présidente hésiter une seconde.

« Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose pour moi, là-bas...

Peut-être même encore plus près... » corrigea la prêtresse.

D'Anna regarda l'Hybride, silencieuse, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Roslin. L'autre femme avait disparue.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, D'Anna, dit Roslin d'une voix rêveuse. De quoi avez-vous peur?

Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec...

Elosha. Elle est morte sur Kobol. »

La Cylon s'approcha d'elle et se baissa pour poser la paire de chaussures à côté de la Présidente.

« Vous êtes entrée dans mon antre? Sourit-elle.

L'un de nos hangars à bombardier va accueillir l'un des rapaces de votre flotte. Je pensais que vous aimeriez être au courant.

Bill...

Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Elles se relevèrent d'un même mouvement puis, après que Roslin ait mit ses chaussures, elle la conduisit dans le labyrinthe du vaisseau-mère.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant que vous êtes la dernière de votre ligne?

Survivre et prendre des vacances... C'est bien comme ça que vous dites? »

Roslin s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui força la Cylon à en faire autant, sans se priver de montrer son impatience.

« Vous rendez-vous compte qu'en étant mortelle, plus grand-chose ne vous sépare de l'Être Humain ?

Veuillez ne pas m'insulter, cela a tendance à me mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

Que reprochez-vous aux humains? Continua Roslin.

Ce que je vous reproche? Vous prônez la liberté alors que nous étions vos esclaves! Vous prônez l'égalité alors que même certains de votre espèce n'avaient pas autant de valeur que d'autres! Vous prônez la justice alors que vous êtes la seule espèce à vous entretuer! Vous ne savez pas faire beaucoup plus que de détruire tout ce qui vous a été offert. Alors, pourquoi mériteriez-vous de vivre?

Ne vous êtes-vous pas rendu coupables des mêmes crimes en détruisant nos douze colonies? Il est vrai cependant que vous étiez nos esclaves, mais vous n'étiez pas supposées être vivants, avoirs des besoins ou des sentiments, au départ. C'était pour décharger l'homme, lui sensible et mortel, des tâches les plus dangereuses... ou les plus ingrates, quelques fois. Pas pour y mettre des esclaves à leur place. Si vos sentiments et vos besoins vitaux avaient été aussi marqués qu'ils le sont aujourd'hui avec votre évolution, je suppose que nous aurions réagit bien différement.

Vraiment? Demanda D'Anna, sarcastique.

Oui, j'en suis convaincue. Quant au meurtre, je crois que chaque nouveauté, chaque découverte de notre part apporte son lot de malheurs. Un revers de médaille, en quelque sorte. »

Elles s'étaient remises à marcher, côte à côte.

« Ce qui nous conduit au crime est le large panel de sentiments dont nous bénéficions, contrairement aux animaux, par exemple. En particulier l'orgueil et la jalousie en sont responsable. Nous avons accepté ces sentiments qui sont très simples. On en subit donc les conséquences si on les laisse nous envahir.

Vous n'êtes pas logiques : pourquoi continuer à ressentir ces émotions si elles vous apportent tous ces péchés?

Parce que c'est le moteur de notre civilisation qui évolue ; aurions-nous inventé des avions, des vaisseaux si ce n'était par jalousie des oiseaux qui peuvent voler? Aurions-nous créé des sous-marins si ce n'était par envie de connaître ce qui se cache au fond des océans? Seriez-vous là si nous n'avions pas eu l'orgueil de croire pouvoir créer quelque chose qui pense sans qu'il ne soit vivant ?

Vous admettez que votre société est régie par le péché?

Peut-être. Mais cela n'empêche pas que nous sommes vivants et de ce fait, nous méritons de survivre. Ne serait-ce que pour transmettre notre culture. Je vois vos vaisseaux ; ils sont taillés pour la guerre. Il n'y a pas de peinture, pas de musique, pas de musée, pas d'école, pas de livre... pas de culture.

Nous avons le culte de Dieu!

En quoi vous a-t-il servit à part pour préparer cette guerre? Vous avez fondé toute votre énergie, votre civilisation et votre savoir sur cet affront. N'aviez-vous pas envie de vivre tranquilles, avec ou sans nous? Vous avez abandonné nos colonies détruites, parce qu'une fois la partie gagnée, vous ne saviez plus quoi faire de votre temps de paix. Dites-moi si je me trompe? »

D'Anna fut très heureuse de voir les deux chênes chevelus qui signifiaient qu'elles étaient arrivées au hangar, lui donnant une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre.

Elles regardèrent le nez du rapace qui s'avançait puis Roslin n'eut d'yeux que pour le pilote qu'elle voyait par la vitre.

D'Anna eut à peine le temps de le voir qu'un bras la saisit et la tira en arrière, dans un couloir voisin.

« Chut et regarde, » lui murmura Leoben.

La porte du rapace s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Amiral Adama tendu, immobile, presque hésitant, dans tous les cas nerveux.

« Il n'y a rien à voir. »

Derrière elle, Leoben lui saisit le menton d'une main, replaçant son regard vers les Humains, tandis que son autre bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'Adama et Roslin s'étreignirent, D'Anna sentit le souffle chaud de Leoben dans son cou. Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'échine.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

On peut leur laisser une chance... »continua-t-il.

Après un long moment, l'Amiral se sépara de la Présidente, embrassa ses mains puis il arrêta son attention sur les Cylons qui les observaient.

Leoben lâcha doucement le visage de D'Anna avant de s'en détacher complètement lorsque l'Amiral s'avança vers eux. Il s'arrêta face à elle, qui avait eu le temps de retrouver toute son assurance.

« Vos conventions veulent que je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord, Amiral. »

Il eut un demi sourire avec un hochement de tête.

« Je vous remercie de l'hospitalité que vous avez offert à mon équipage ainsi qu'à la Présidente. J'aimerai cependant savoir comment vont mes hommes. »

Leoben acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. D'Anna regarda Roslin marcher à côté de l'Amiral, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Elle se mit à murmurer :

« Et si tout doit sauter, s'écrouler sous nos pieds, laissons-les s'aimer... »

Elle soupira et poursuivit à voix haute :

« Les Humains sont fous ; centrer leurs vies sur ce sentiment d'amour... ridicule. »

Et pourtant, elle ne soupçonnait qu'à peine son propre désir d'aimer et d'être aimée... quel qu'en soit le prix.

Fin?

_Les propos tenus ici n'engagent que moi et personne d'autre. (ainsi,on évite toute confusion.) Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, avez un commentaire à faire, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas... _

_La phrase « et si tout doit sauter, s'écrouler sous nos pieds, laissons-les s'aimer » vient de la chanson **Ils S'Aiment** de Daniel Lavoie._

_En espérant que cela vous ai plût!_

_Thjazi_


End file.
